Happy Feet
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte, in der ein kleiner Pinguin Chaos in einen ohnehin schon chaotischen Freundeskreis bringt.


**Author's Note:** Ich habe die Geschichte als Adventkalender-Beitrag auf einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Ich hatte bisher noch keine Zeit/Lust die Geschichte zu übersetzen, aber vielleicht hole ich das ja noch irgendwann nach. Jeder Autor, der eine Geschichte für den Adventkalender schreiben wollte, hat bestimmte Vorgaben bekommen, die er in der FanFiction unterbringen musste. Die Serie war frei wählbar.**  
>Vorgaben:<strong> Einer der Charaktere findet ein Pinguin-Baby am Weihnachtsmarkt. Was es dort zu suchen hat, wie es dort hingekommen ist und woher es überhaupt gekommen ist, scheint ein Weihnachtswunder zu sein. Jedenfalls sollte sich dein Charakter erst einmal damit herumschlagen und vielleicht findet er ja auch eine logische Erklärung.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Feet<strong>

"Aha, unbesiegbar bis zum Letzten!" Wie ein mittelalterlicher Ritter schwang Chandler den Dosenöffner durch die Luft, mit dem er gerade die 23. und letzte Dose geöffnet hatte, die er in der Küche hatte finden können. Ein stolzes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und offensichtlich erwartete er sich Lob und Huldigung für seine Errungenschaften. Doch Rachel und Ross hoben nicht einmal eine Augenbraue. Genau genommen schenkten die beiden Chandler gar keine Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu diskutieren, ob das rote Geschenkspapier mit den Schlitten darauf oder das blaue Papier mit den Glocken darauf besser zur silbernen Masche passen würde. Sie waren schon seit einer halben Stunde dabei die letzten paar Geschenke einzupacken und nun fehlte nur noch das für Phoebe.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Ross, und gib mir das blaue Papier! Joey und Phoebe werden jeden Moment zurückkommen!" Mit einem leisen Schnaufen gab sich der Paläontologe geschlagen.

"Ich hab sie gefunden!" Jubelnd warf Monica hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss. In der Hand hielt sie eine alte Porzellanplatte, nach der sie schon den halben Tag gesucht hatte und ohne der ein Weihnachtsabendessen scheinbar gar nicht in Frage kam. "Ich habe sie in der anderen Wohnung gefun..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn kaum hatte sie sich der Küche zugewandt, bot sich ihr ein Anblick von 23 offenen Dosen und einem überaus stolzen Chandler. "Chandler! Was zur Hölle tust du da?"

"Du hast gesagt, dass ich die Dosen öffnen darf!" Augenblicklich war das Grinsen von Chandlers Gesicht verschwunden und ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Angst war stattdessen erschienen. "Ja, die zwei Dosen mit den Erbsen! Nicht alle Dosen, die du finden kannst! Was sollen wir denn bitte mit sieben Dosen roter Bohnen anfangen?"

Zu Chandlers großem Glück öffnete sich gerade in diesem Moment die Wohnungstür und Monicas Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihm abgelenkt. Hereinspaziert kamen Joey, Phoebe und – zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden – ein kleiner, echter, lebendiger Babypinguin. Er war keine 30cm groß, komplett mit grauem, flauschigem Fell bedeckt und nass. Offensichtlich hatte es angefangen zu schneien, denn auch Joey und Phoebe trugen eine Wasserlacke in die Wohnung und während die beiden bis über beide Ohren strahlten, konnte sich Monica nicht dazu entscheiden, ob sie auf den Tisch springen, den Pinguin mit einem Besen verjagen oder einfach nur zu kreischen beginnen sollte. Sie entschied sich kurz darauf fürs Kreischen, was das kleine Antarktistier sofort dazu brachte seine eigenen Quietschkünste unter Beweis zu stellen und gleichzeitig schnurstracks in einen der offnen Küchenschränke zu verschwinden.

"Hey Leute, seht mal was Joey und ich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt gefunden haben!" "Ist er nicht knuffig? Wir haben ihn Frank getauft!" "Er hat so allein und verloren ausgesehen, also haben wir ihn mitgenommen." "Wir konnten ihn an Weihnachten doch nicht alleine dort stehen lassen!"

Die Worte überschlugen sich in der Eile, in der Joey und Phoebe ihre Geschichte erzählen wollten, während alle anderen es sich nicht nehmen ließen ihre Meinung beizusteuern: "Wo ist er denn jetzt hingelaufen?" "Fraanky!" "Schafft dieses Tier aus meiner Küche!" "Ihr habt ihn einfach mitgenommen? Das ist doch sicher ein Fall von Diebstahl?" "FRAAANKY!" "Wie habt ihr den überhaupt hier her transportiert?" "Einen Teil des Weges ist er uns sogar von alleine nachgelaufen." "Schafft den Pinguin SOFORT aus meiner Küche!" "Pinguine stehen doch sicher unter Naturschutz, ihr habt praktisch ein Verbrechen begangen." "FRAANKY!"

Eine Stunde später hatte sich das Chaos in der Wohnung zum Teil gelegt. Phoebe und Joey hatten den Pinguin im hintersten Eck des Küchenschranks gefunden und versuchten ihn nun von dort hervorzulocken. Nachdem sie erkannt hatten, dass Pinguine offensichtlich weder Weihnachtskekse, noch rote Bohnen oder Erbsen aßen, war Phoebe losgeeilt, um rohen Fisch zu besorgen. Monica hatte begonnen die Wasserlacken in der Wohnung aufzuwischen, wurde dabei aber immer wieder von ihren panischen und lautstarken Anfällen unterbrochen, bei denen sie immer wieder beschloss, dass das Aufwischen keinen Sinn hatte und sie besser gleich eine neue Küche kaufen sollte. Ross und Chandler hatten beide ein Telefon an ihre Ohren gepresst und versuchten bisher erfolglos dem Tierschutzamt zu erklären, dass sie einen lebendigen Pinguin in ihrer Wohnung hatten. Was einfach klang, wurde zunehmend schwerer, da sich diese Geschichte scheinbar anhörte wie ein Telefonstreich. "Nein, hören Sie, Miss, ich will Sie nicht zum Narren halten, ich habe wirklich einen Pinguin in meiner Wohnung!" "Nein, bitte verbinden Sie mich nicht nochma..." "Wo ich ihn her habe? Vom Weihnachtsmarkt... nein, er ist nicht aus Stoff!"

Phoebe wählte diesen Augenblick, um mit einem Kilo rohen Fisch in die Wohnung zu kommen. Sie warf die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich freudig daran Franky mit Fisch aus seinem Versteck zu locken. Tatsächlich war dieses Unternehmen von Erfolg gezeichnet, denn der kleine Polarvogel kam schleunigst aus dem Schrank getapselt und begann freudig den Fisch zu futtern.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür unterbrach jedoch Phoebes und Joeys Jubelgesang. Rachel öffnete die Tür und bat die beiden Polizisten herein, die davor standen. "Wir haben Informationen erhalten nach denen Sie sich heute Abend des Diebstahls und Schmuggel einer geschützten Tierart strafbar gemacht haben. Wer von Ihnen ist Herr Josef Tribbiani?"

"Schmuggel?" "Diebstahl?" "Ich war's nicht!" "Offizer, Sie verstehen da etwas sehr falsch!" Ein lautes Kreischen von Monica, die letztendlich doch Schutz auf dem Sessel gesucht hatte, ließ die Menge verstummen. "Schafft mir endlich dieses Tier aus meiner Küche!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schlussendlich konnten die Polizisten davon überzeugt werden, dass Joey und Phoebe weder schmuggeln, noch stehlen wollten. Einer der Polizisten verständigte das Tierschutzamt und eine Stunde später wurde Frank abgeholt. Scheinbar wurden heute einige Antarktistiere zum New Yorker Zoo überstellt und dabei dürfte ein junger Pinguin entwischt sein.

Um Monica von ihren Plänen die Küche niederzubrennen und auf den Aschen eine neue Küche aufzubauen abzubringen, wurde das Weihnachtsessen in Joey's Wohnung verlegt, in der Monica nicht an den Pinguin oder an den Schmutz, den dieser mit sich gebracht hatte, erinnert werden konnte. Zu Essen gab es Truthahn mit jeder Menge Bohnen, Erbsen und Mais und Chandler sorgte dafür, dass Monica genug Punsch intus hatte, bevor er sie durch ihre Wohnung bis ins Bett führte, wo sie augenblicklich einschlief.

_Ende_


End file.
